1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data transfer and storage. The present invention more particularly relates to the wireless transfer, storage and recall of data between a solid-state external data storage device and other electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Wireless Universal Serial Bus (WUSB) standard is being prepared that will have the functionality of traditional “wired” USB, but without needing the wired connections (see “Wireless USB: The First High-speed Personal Wireless Interconnect”, “White Paper”, Intel, 2004, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety into the present disclosure). The WUSB standard provides a high-speed host to device connection that enables an easy migration path for prior-art wired USB solutions. The WUSB topology uses a host (for example a PC) which initiates all the data traffic among the devices connected to it, allotting time slots and data bandwidth to each device connected. The connections are point-to-point and directed between the WUSB host and WUSB devices. The host and connected devices is referred to as a cluster. Unlike wired USB, there are no hubs present in the connection topology.
The WUSB standard is implemented with radios using Ultra-Wideband (UWB). The UWB standard is described in “Ultra-Wideband (UWB) Technology: Enabling High-speed Wireless Personal Area Networks”, “White Paper”, Intel, 2004, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety into the present disclosure. The frequency range for UWB is from 3.1 GHz to 10.6 GHz, a band 7.5 GHz wide. This 7.5 GHz wide spectrum is divided into several 528 MHz bands. The use of UWB allows Wireless USB to provide data speeds of up to 480 Mbps within a 10-meter range.
The Wireless USB White Paper discloses using WUSB to transfer data with a mass storage device (e.g. HDD, DVD-RW, CD-RW, etc.) at page 4. However, it fails to realize the possibility of using WUSB to transfer data with the portable storage devices based on solid-state memory. These types of devices are becoming increasingly important and include such devices as the ThumbDrive® produced by the Assignees of the present application, or a compact flash card, a multimedia card, a memory stick, smart media, etc. The extra portability offered by the WUSB standard makes it very desirable for use with such devices. Also, the Wireless USB White Paper provides no method for how to use the WUSB standard with a solid-state memory storage device.
International Application WO 03/003141, published 9 Jan. 2003 and also assigned to the Assignees of the present invention, discloses the wireless transmission of data between a storage device which is based on solid-state memory and a computer using communication protocols such as IEEE802.11, Bluetooth, irDA, etc., but does not disclose the use of ultra-wideband signals, and in particular the WUSB protocol, which provides higher data transfer rates.
It would be desirable to have a solid-state memory storage device for storing data received wirelessly from a host using an ultra-wideband signal and for wirelessly transmitting the data to the host using an ultra-wideband signal.